Warm
by fiqihforov
Summary: Mu-sama, Aku tidak akan melupakanmu… Aku tidak akan melupakan kehangatan ini… Aku akan selalu menyayangimu.. / Bahkan saat kesepian pun, aku tidak bisa memeluknya.. Aku yang sebodoh ini.. / Meski raga sudah tiada, ikatan kalian sebagai Guru dan Murid masih ada.. / ONESHOT - AR - Trio Aries / Enjoy


_Senja mulai bergerak ke ufuk barat, pertanda sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Langit yang tampak kemerahan karena bias cahaya matahari begitu padu dengan dedaunan kering yang diterbangkan angin sepoi, memberikan kesan tersendiri pada musim gugur kali ini._

 _Sosok anak kecil tampak berlari menuju sebuah bangunan tinggi menyerupai pagoda, diikuti oleh pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan yang berjalan santai di belakangnya._

" _Mu-sama," ucap anak kecil itu. "Aku pasti akan menjadi Saint Aries. Seorang Gold Saint Aries yang menjadi kebanggaan dan penerus Mu-sama."_

 _Pemuda itu—Mu, tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil. Sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan hanya untuk menepuk pelan kepala anak didiknya yang dia asuh sejak masih sangat kecil. "Terima kasih, Kiki.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Janji ya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

xxxxxx

A Saint Seiya Fanfiction

 **Warm**

By: aoihoshifiqih

Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada Masami- _sensei_

Terinspirasi dari sebuah _doujin_ milik Oboro- _san_ yang saya temukan di _Pixiv_ dan diterjemahkan oleh –at-dindafitriyana

 **Warning**

This maybe an alternative plot or something, typo(s) maybe found here.

Enjoy~

xxxxxx

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda berambut kecoklatan berdiri di teras depan sebuah bangunan kuno yang berdiri paling pertama dari seluruh jajaran bangunan serupa di belakangnya. Matanya menatap sebelah telapak tangannya sendiri yang berbalut _Gold Cloth_. Angin malam mengibarkan jubah putihnya dan beberapa helaian rambutnya menari lembut mengikuti arah hembusannya.

Ada kerinduan yang tersirat dari pancaran matanya ketika ia menatap tangannya sendiri. Bukan tangannya yang sekarang ini menjadi objek perhatiannya saat ini, tapi _Gold Cloth_ yang sekarang ini membalut tangannya.

Aries Kiki—sebutan untuk pemuda itu—tersenyum kecil, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang malam itu kondisinya cerah, sehingga bintang-bintang terlihat sangat jelas.

' _Akhirnya aku dapatkan juga Gold Cloth Aries ini,'_ batinnya. _'Janjiku telah terpenuhi. Mu-sama, aku berhasil.'_

Ada bagian dari dirinya yang terasa sakit saat menggumamkan kalimat tersebut. Bukan luka fisik yang menyebabkan rasa sakitnya. Lebih dari itu.

' _Kau yang ingin kulihat sudah tidak ada. Walau sudah berhasil, tetap tidak sama sepeti waktu itu.'_

Matanya menerawang lurus ke depan. Memandangi pemandangan desa-desa di sekitar _Sanctuary_ dengan tatapan rindu.

' _Terbayang sekarang ini kau tersenyum padaku sambil berkata "Kau berhasil"._ Tatapannya sekarang sedikit meredup.

' _Kau yang selama ini selalu memujiku sudah tidak ada disini lagi, Mu-sama..'_

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya. Kiki belum lama ini mendapatkan _Gold Cloth_ Aries. Hasil perjuangannya selama ini tidaklah sia-sia. Dia pun bisa mewarisi _cloth_ yang dulu pernah dipakai oleh mendiang gurunya.

Dia senang, tapi juga sedih. Senang, akhirnya dia bisa memenuhi janjinya terhadap mendiang gurunya. Sedih, karena _cloth_ itu sering mengingatkannya akan gurunya, sehingga tak jarang dia selalu merasa sedikit kesepian.

Begitu juga malam ini. Rasa rindu dan kesepian menyergapnya lagi kali ini. Matanya masih menerawang tak fokus ke depan. Pemuda itu masih berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya sampai ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya dari arah belakang.

"Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik, Kiki."

"—!"

Tubuhnya membeku di tempat.

Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apakah itu hanya imajinasinya? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Suara itu terlalu jelas untuk sebuah imajinasi. Seolah-olah pemilik suara itu berbicara tepat di telinganya.

"Walau badai datang, kau tidak pernah sekalipun bolos latihan. Buku-buku yang tidak kau sukai pun kau pelajari dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kau benar-benar berjuang ya.."

"A—"

Pemuda itu dengan perlahan memutar badannya, ingin melihatnya. Melihat pemilik suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, tapi ia tidak akan pernah bisa lupa siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara yang terdengar lembut di telinganya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang ini.

Dalam dirinya, ia merasakan kehangatan yang pernah ia rasakan dulu semasa kecil. Matanya terbelalak ketika apa yang ada di pikirannya benar-benar muncul di hadapannya. "—Mu- _sama_.."

Sosok pemuda berambut lembayung pudar itu tersenyum. "Kau hebat, Kiki."

Perasaan senang dan rindu bercampur mendapati gurunya berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Dengan tanpa buang-buang waktu, Kiki langsung berlari menghambur ke pelukan Mu. Ia memeluk pemuda itu erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin ditinggal lagi. Setitik air mata sudah siap meluncur jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Mu- _sama_!"

.

.

.

 _Senja mulai bergerak ke ufuk barat, pertanda sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Langit yang tampak kemerahan karena bias cahaya matahari begitu padu dengan dedaunan kering yang diterbangkan angin sepoi, memberikan kesan tersendiri pada musim gugur kali ini._

 _Sosok anak kecil tampak berlari menuju sebuah bangunan tinggi menyerupai pagoda, diikuti oleh pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan yang berjalan santai di belakangnya._

" _Mu-sama," ucap anak kecil itu. "Aku pasti akan menjadi Saint Aries. Seorang Gold Saint Aries yang menjadi kebanggaan dan penerus Mu-sama."_

 _Pemuda itu—Mu, tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil. Sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan hanya untuk menepuk pelan kepala anak didiknya yang dia asuh sejak masih sangat kecil. "Terima kasih, Kiki.."_

 _._

" _Janji ya?"_

.

.

.

xxxxxx

.

.

"Aku benar-benar kaget!" Kiki duduk di teras depan Kuil Aries bersama Mu dengan mengenakan pakaian biasa. Nada bicaranya sedikit kekanakkan. "Aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan Mu- _sama_. Senang sekali ternyata aku benar-benar bisa bertemu dengan Mu- _sama_!"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu seperti sekarang ini. Aku senang sekali."

Senyum tak hilang sama sekali dari wajah mereka berdua, terutama Kiki. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak _Holy War_ melawan Hades saat ia kecil dulu. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang _Gold Saint_ yang mewarisi _Gold Cloth_ Aries milik gurunya. Memang sulit dipercaya.

"Tapi.. waktu aku melihat penampilanmu sebagai _Saint_ , kau langsung memakai _Gold Cloth_. Apa kau masih belum terbiasa memakainya?" tanya Mu tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Bukan itu. _Gold Cloth_ ini bisa membuatku bisa melihat Mu- _sama_ , kalau tanpa itu, belum tentu aku bisa menyentuhmu seperti sekarang ini.."

Ada hening sejenak yang diisi oleh hembusan lembut angin malam. Mu perlahan merasakan ia dipeluk dari belakang oleh muridnya. Rasanya masih tidak percaya bahwa dia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Ini membuktikan bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi.

"Rasanya tidak berubah sama sekali ya. Seperti waktu itu." Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hangat… Mu- _sama_ begitu hangat."

"Aneh ya.." Mu membiarkan dirinya dipeluk erat oleh muridnya itu. Di kepalanya, teringat saat dulu dia masih bisa menggendong orang yang tengah memeluknya sekarang ini. "Kehangatanmu yang dulu saat kau masih kecil, masih terasa di tangan ini.."

Kiki membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Mu. "Sampai hari ini tiba, kehangatanmu juga terasa di punggungku. Kiki… kau sudah dewasa, ya…"

Terdengar sedikit tawa kecil dari Kiki—masih membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Mu. Pemuda bersurai lembayung itu menyentuhkan tangannya ke tangan Kiki yang masih erat memeluknya.

"Kiki… mulai sekarang adalah awal yang sebenarnya. Sebagai _Gold Saint_ , sebagai _Saint_ Aries, akan ada saat dimana kau akan mengalami kesulitan. Akan ada saatnya juga dimana kau terhalang oleh tembok yang besar," ujarnya sembari menatap taburan bintang yang kini berkedip jenaka di langit.

Ia terkenang dulu saat Kiki memintanya untuk menggendongnya hanya untuk melihat pemandangan sekitar Jamir lebih jelas. Atau ketika Kiki sering minta ia temani kalau dia tidak bisa tidur maupun mengalami mimpi buruk. Kenangan itu membayanginya tiba-tiba tanpa bisa dihentikan. Nostalgia.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasakan pakaiannya sedikit basah. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Tapi Kiki, kau tenang saja. Teruslah maju di jalan yang kau yakini."

Lengan yang tadi seakan tidak ingin lepas darinya, kini sedikit melonggar. Sekarang Kiki berpindah ke sisinya dan merangkul akrab bahunya.

"Tenang saja, Mu- _sama_! Karena aku adalah _Saint_ Aries dan murid Mu- _sama_ satu-satunya! Serahkan saja pada Kiki- _sama_ ini!"

Kiki kini menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya. Entah karena ingin menghibur gurunya atau menghibur dirinya sendiri yang seakan sudah mati-matian menutupi air matanya. Mu diam menatapnya.

"Mu- _sama_ , aku akan berusaha. Bila seandainya aku bertemu dengan Mu- _sama_ lagi, sebagai _Saint_ Aries dan juga sebagai muridmu, aku akan berjuang agar suatu saat nanti bisa benar-benar bertemu lagi denganmu. Jadi..." Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan kembali pelukannya dan membenamkan lagi wajahnya. "…lihatlah aku… Mu- _sama_.."

"Kiki.."

.

 _Kiki.. aku…_

 _Padahal sewaktu kau kecil dulu kau terpaksa hidup sendiri._

 _Walaupun aku sendiri… tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu.. kau masih…_

.

Mu sama sekali tidak bereaksi, namun perlahan, setitik air mata mulai jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Meluncur turun melalu pipi dan menetes tepat ke lengan Kiki yang—sekali lagi—masih erat memeluknya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri dia juga punya harapan yang sama dengan muridnya itu. Murid yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sekaligus anaknya sendiri, kini sudah dewasa.

"Terima kasih, Kiki…"

Mu memegang tangan yang sedari awal tadi tidak mau lepas darinya. Semakin lama, tangannya tidak bisa lagi menyentuh tangan itu dan keberadaannya semakin lama semakin tidak kasat mata—bagi orang awam—hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa merasakan dirinya dipeluk ataupun tangannya tidak bisa menyentuh lengan muridnya lagi dan…

….lenyap.

 _Terima kasih…_

Kiki merasakan kini kedua lengannya tidak lagi memeluk seseorang. Hawa keberadaan gurunya itu sudah tidak bisa ia rasakan lagi. Dia benar-benar hilang. Lenyap. Dia benar-benar sendiri sekarang.

Ia tatap kedua tangannya. Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai menetes kembali dari kedua matanya. Perlahan dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mu- _sama_ , akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu.."

Hangat…

Kehangatan yang belum lama ini dia rasakan di tangannya masih terasa hingga sekarang.

.

 _Aku tidak akan melupakanmu…_

.

Perlahan, di kepalanya terbayang kenangan masa lalu. Dimana sebuah tepukan di kepalanya saat kecil dulu…

.

 _Aku tidak akan melupakan kehangatan ini…_

 _._

..berubah menjadi sebuah pelukan hangat.

.

 _Aku akan selalu menyayangimu.._

 _._

 _Mu-sama begitu hangat…_

.

.

.

xxxxxx

.

.

.

Dari tempat yang sangat jauh dari _Sanctuary_ , terlihat seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan berdiri. Tatapannya tak tentu arah. Dari pancaran matanya, ada rasa sedih sekaligus rindu di sana.

Angin berhembus tidak terlalu kencang, namun cukup untuk membuat helai lembayung panjangnya menari mengikuti arahnya.

"Kau sudah kembali.." sebuah suara tenor terdengar di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu—Mu—tidak perlu balik badan untuk mengetahui pemiliknya.

Dia sudah cukup hafal dengan suara itu sejak ia masih kecil dulu. Orang yang dulu mengasuhnya sekaligus orang yang mengajarinya banyak hal.

"Shion- _sama_.."

Orang yang dipanggil Shion itu tersenyum. "Apa kau bersenang-senang?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mantan petinggi _Sanctuary_ itu. "Shion- _sama_ yang sudah membantuku ya."

"Entahlah.." Shion mengedikkan bahunya, lalu berjalan perlahan ke sisi muridnya. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Perasaan kalian pasti sudah lama terhubung."

"Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Kiki?"

Mu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke depan. "Dia sangat hebat. Dia cocok mengenakan _Gold Cloth_ Aries, dan sebagai _Saint_ dia yakin dan bangga pada dirinya."

Walaupun Mu tersenyum sembari mengatakan hal tersebut, tapi indera Shion tidak bisa ditipu. Nada bicara Mu semakin lama terdengar lirih dan senyumannya terasa hambar di matanya.

"Kiki sudah berjuang keras.. karena itu aku datang melihatnya.." Mata emeraldnya bergetar. "Dimanapun dan kapanpun… aku hanya bisa memantau dari jauh untuk melindunginya.."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sejak hari itu dia selalu sendirian. Aku tidak bisa mengajari apapun padanya. Mau seberat apapun masalahnya, dia hanya bersuara kecil. Bahkan saat kesepian pun, aku tidak bisa memeluknya.."

Air matanya sudah mulai mengaliri pipinya. Mau memasang senyum yang bagaimana pun, mau sekuat apapun dia menahannya, tetap aja kalau menyangkut masalah anak didiknya itu…

"Di dunia yang luas ini, aku berharap dia baik-baik saja. Meskipun aku memantaunya dari jauh, sebenarnya untuk melindunginya itu saja sangat tidak cukup." Kedua tangannya mulai mengepal kali ini. "Selain itu, Kiki yang sekarang masih memanggilku 'Guru'. Aku yang sebodoh ini.. dia malah.."

' _Begitu…'_ Shion mulai mengelus kepala Mu yang kini tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya, hanya beberapa saat sampai pria berambut kehijauan pucat itu mendekapnya. Mungkin apa yang dulu pernah dia rasakan, kini dirasakan juga oleh anak didiknya ini. "Jadi pertemuanmu dengan Kiki itu… untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan.."

Tangannya mengelus punggung Mu, berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Inilah yang namanya ikatan. Bukan cuma hidup bersama. Aku yakin ikatan kalian sangat erat. Kalian berdua bersama pun aku sangat senang."

"Terima kasih banyak, Shion- _sama_ …"

Shion melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap kedua mata Mu yang masih basah. "Nah, Mu, jangan menangis lagi. Lebih baik kita lihat sama-sama Kiki yang sudah menjadi _Gold Saint_ Aries."

.

 _Meski raga sudah tiada, ikatan kalian sebagai Guru dan Murid masih ada.._

 _._

 _Mu, kau sendiri juga muridku satu-satunya…_

 _._

… _yang telah menjadi seorang "Guru"._

 _._

 _._

.

 **END?**

.

.

.

Err… jadinya pendek ya? #headbang

Masih seputar Trio Aries yang kisahnya—masih—secara tidak sengaja kutemukan di _Pixiv_. _Doujin_ -nya Oboro- _san_ kok kalo diliat-liat menyentuh semua isinya? ="D

Setelah diterjemahkan oleh Neng –at-dindafitriyana yang tjantik—oh hai, Neng Dinda~ Arigatou Gozaimasu~ *lambai-lambai*, dan perubahan serta penambahan di sana-sini, akhirnya jadi juga.

Keluarga Aries ini—hiks—selalu bikin saya terharu, apalagi Mu. Serius deh. Mereka kayaknya keluarga yang paling adem ayem di antara keluarga zodiak yang lain, dan itu bikin sebuah feel yang wah… —walau saya sendiri juga gak pinter-pinter amat nge-feel. Nangis sih masih bisa, tapi jarang. #ditebas

Syukur deh UAS kemaren lumayan sukses~ yeaayy~ tinggal satu nilai mata kuliah yang belum keluar, dan semoga IPK tembus 3.50! aminaminamin #plakplakplak #malahcurhat

Sekian ocehan yang ditambah curhatan spesial ini. Jangan kapok ya~

-aoihoshifiqih-


End file.
